


go on home

by wants2die



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Gen, kind of ? theyre all dead i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six conversations Alexander Hamilton has after his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	go on home

**Author's Note:**

> rachel faucette buck's native language was most likely saint kitts creole, not spanish, but i know way more spanish than saint kitts creole lmao. also i find her calling him niño really cute.
> 
> this has absolutely nothing to do with actual historical canon and everything to do with miranda canon so. just keep that in mind.

**i. Rachel**  
  
"I have so much more work to do." Alexander looks off into the distance, where the whiteness flattens out into oblivion.  
  
"Niño, niño, please. This is the one place where you can rest. There is nothing more to be done, my Alexander," she says, tucking a curl behind his ear.  
  
"There is always more to be done."  
  
"And it will be done, child. But you cannot be the one to do everything. The burden of America is not solely on your shoulders."  
  
"If I don't carry it, it will come crashing down upon me, mamá." His eyes are dark with unshed tears.  
  
"Be strong, and have faith. Even if you can't see the others who are carrying the burden, we are here. You can rest easy."  
  
She lets him cry on her shoulder, for neither the first nor the last time.

* * *

  
**ii. Philip**  
  
"I was trying to defend you. Why did you tell me to aim at the sky?" Philip asks, somewhere between angry and curious.  
  
"Because your mother would never forgive me if I had told you to do anything else," Alexander lies.  
  
"That's not the whole reason, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. Why did you really tell me to throw away my shot?"  
  
"Because you would never have forgiven me if I taught you to kill."  
  
"Someone had to teach you to kill, didn't he?"  
  
Alexander thinks of a hurricane. He thinks of a ship. He thinks of trenches. He thinks of dried blood matting his hair, the scent of death as heavy as the moisture in the humid air.  
  
"And I never quite forgave it."

* * *

  
**iii. John**  
  
"The war was over," Alexander snaps. "We fucking won, John."  
  
"You've said that ten times, Alexander," John says resignedly.  
  
"It wasn't fair, dearest. You deserved a million more years. You deserved forever."  
  
"I deserved what I got. There's nothing more to it than that."  
  
"Bullshit!" Alexander spits. He cups John's cheek in his hand. "You deserved a lifetime, John Laurens. You deserved to grow old. With me. With Eliza. You deserved palaces. I should have built you cathedrals."  
  
"I never wanted cathedrals. I only wanted you."  
  
Alexander leans in and kisses John. It tastes like coming home.

* * *

  
**iv. Angelica**  
  
"My Angelica."  
  
"My Alexander."  
  
He sweeps her up in a bone crushing hug, pulling her off of her feet.  
  
"Is Eliza -" he sets Angelica back down gingerly.  
  
"Eliza is more broken than I have ever seen her," Angelica says simply. "But she has always been a mosaic. How are you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I. Should I be sad?"  
  
"That would be the proper thing to do, I believe."  
  
They both laugh. They are many things but they are never proper.  
  
"I'm not sad, Alexander."  
  
"I will be happy once our Eliza is here," Alexander says, staring off as if he can make out her dimpled form.  
  
"As will I."  
  
Angelica leans into his side, and he puts an arm around her shoulder, and they stand like that for a long time.

* * *

  
**v. Eliza**  
  
"Fuck you," Eliza says, her eyes filling with tears. "Fuck you for thinking that it was okay to leave me like that. I was so alone, Alexander."  
  
"My love," he says. The word comes out as a sob.  
  
Eliza collapses into his arms, her face buried in his shoulder as they both fall apart.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Betsey."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Alexander."  
  
"I made so many mistakes. I should have shot Eacker myself. I should have gone upstate. I should have told Maria to go shove it -"  
  
"Alexander," Eliza says. She kisses him, soft and wet with tears. "I never needed you to be perfect. I only needed you. Mistakes and all."  
  
They hold each other until the thought of being separated seems bearable. Even then, they are reluctant. They have not been so whole in a long time.

* * *

  
**vi. Burr**  
  
"I should have waited."  
  
"You waited for too long, Burr. You did what you had to. I had forgiven you before the bullet hit me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. But I forgave you once I saw your face."


End file.
